


Blanket Forts & Pillow Talks

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Danny gets home late from work, and finds his perfect ohana, some fairy lights, and a blanket fort. Cuddling ensues.





	Blanket Forts & Pillow Talks

**Author's Note:**

> *peeps out from where I've been hiding* Hi again.... I know I owe you all the end of the baby-fic, and the end of the Disney-fic, aaaaand the wedding fic...... But here's some completely different fluff that I wrote after watching The Holiday for the bajillionth time! I hope that you all like it, and I promise the others are coming!! x

Pulling up to his family's house in the Camaro, Danny frowned as he saw the living room light still on while all of the rooms elsewhere in the house were in total darkness.

Charlie's school had called Danny halfway through the day, explaining that Charlie had complained of feeling ill and that he wanted to go home. Being told that he had no physical symptoms, aside from the fact that he'd apparently been crying for over an hour, Steve and Danny had decided that one of them could probably stay in work while the other went and took care of the young boy. 

Their workload for the day was entirely made up of paperwork, as all calls that had been made were picked up by HPD, and their biggest case had been wrapped up a day earlier in a rather epic gun battle between Steve and 4 armed criminals. Noting Steve's anxious face at the mention of Charlie being upset, as well as the way that the taller man was so obviously itching to do anything other than sit at his desk and write, Danny had offered to stay and do their paperwork while Steve went to look after the kids.

Of course, after Steve's best GI Joe impersonation the day before, the paperwork had taken Danny hours longer than he had guessed. Which was why it was gone midnight as pressed his key into the door, already prepared to berate Steve for allowing the kids to stay up so late after their bedtimes when he knew full well that they had school the next day. 

When he stepped into the house, however, he found it completely silent. Not the sound of a single late night conversation or movie session, only that of the door clicking shut behind Danny as he toed off his shoes. He frowned a little at the unnerving silence, however his frown melted away into a look of pure adoration as he stepped around the corner to the living room and saw the sight there. 

The light wasn't coming from the main lamp, but instead from strings of gold fairy lights that had been draped over the sofas, in addition to every bedsheet that they owned being propped up on the backs of chairs and the arms of the sofas, forming an impressively large blanket fort in the centre of the room.

Danny padded closer to the dimly-lit den, carefully opening it a little by tugging one of the sheets to the side, and finding just as much of an impressive display inside. Every comforter and pillow that they owned was on the floor of the fort. All of them spread out into a perfect little bed, more strings of soft lighting adorning the fabric walls. The sheets acting as a ceiling had also been decorated in an array of hand cut, differently shaped paper stars, every one of them covered in sequins and glitter which caught the light and reflected softly within the den. 

On top of the mound of pillows though, was the sight that really made Danny's heart swell.

Steve was in the middle of the makeshift bed, fast asleep and snoring lightly, a children's book that Danny recognised at one of Charlie's favourites still loosely balancing in his free hand. One of his arms was resting over the shoulders of Grace, who was also asleep, head resting on Steve's shoulder while her arms were wrapped around little Charlie, who was sandwiched between the two of them. The boy appeared to be sleeping peacefully, his face settled in a small smile as he dozed, a sight which Danny had begun to believe was impossible as Charlie suffered with frequent nightmares and often ended up in tears during the night. Finally, Dougie was sprawled out on Steve's chest, both of his tiny hands curled into the man's shirt as he slept, his small breaths causing Steve's hair to blow in his face slightly, making his nose twitch in his sleep.

Not having the heart to wake any of them, Danny instead crawled into the fort alongside them, curling up into Steve's free side, smiling as the man instinctively dropped the book he had been holding and wrapped his free arm around Danny.

"Hmm... Danno?" He blinked tiredly, his voice a low whisper as he opened his eyes into barely-there slits, tilting his head to look into his fiancés eyes. 

"Hi babe. I see you four had some fun."

"Mm.. Charlie was sad. Makin'im feel better." Steve slurred, giving Danny the most adorable half-smile that he'd ever seen.

"You tell me in the morning, babe. Sleep now. I love you." Danny whispered with a fond smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve's forehead, before laying another one to his lips, gaining a tired, toothy grin from the man.

"Love you too, Danno. N'night." Steve barely got the words out before he was fast asleep once again, head tilting slightly so it rested against Danny's own.

Danny sighed happily, leaning back into the cushion of Steve and his mountain of pillows, allowing himself to slowly drift off to sleep, the gentle lighting and presence of his family ensuring that it was the best night's sleep he'd ever had.


End file.
